User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/Helium (feat. Rivers Cuomo and Avril Lavigne)
short beeping noises until the percussion kicks in, creating a steady beat while the synthesizers create longer and slower beeping sounds, but not extremely slow, rather kinda like in an 80's midtempo synthpop song. JinJoo Lee's funky guitar is plucked once or twice during this 30-second beeping section, until it starts to be played in rhythm with the synthesizers, with the rhythm guitar kicking in after 15 seconds, making Krazy's favourite musical sound: the wahwah effect on a guitar. Krazy starts to play with this wahwah effect. Rivers and Avril start to sing in harmony in the chorus. Avril Lavigne and Rivers Cuomo: ''Hey-a-ey-ey, I'm high up.'' Oh-ah no, I'm flyin' up to Heaven. Not even dead, just delusional. The drugs are taking its toll. chorus repeats once before the beeping sounds start to get deeper and slower while the instrumental slowly disappears. There are two short deep beeps before, kind of like a dance song, a synthesizer beeps rapidly in rhythm before the kick drum kicks in (*pun intended) and the wahwah guitar starts to occasionally play in the short silences between the beep sounds (boop-boop-boop-boop-boop-boop-boop-boop-wahwah). Jim Bagely starts ad-libbing for he raps his verse. Jim Bagely: 'Yeah, ha, come on? You miss me? ''Bagely chuckles evilly and starts rapping his verse over the distorted beeps and the wahwah guitar starts to drown into the noise. '''Jim Bagely: ''Jim Bagely on the mic, live from the asylum.'' My friends and family lett me here to rot, hon. They say that my brain's fried, that I've lost control, that I'm as destructive as a black hole. That's grade-A bullshit! instrumental goes silent for the next line and then continues afterwards. Jim: ''There's nothing wrong with me!'' That guy from the laundromat was already dead at sea. That knife wasn't mine, it's fake, I was framed! The laundromat guy didn't even have a name! instrumental stops again. Jim: 'But I had a good reason! ''instrumental kicks up again while Jim Bagely spits his second verse. '''Jim: ''He was everywhere on went, mostly on TV,'' advertising his business, grinnin' with glee. He wouldn't leave me alone, it was all that I heard! He was invading my mind, like that song 'bout the bird! I was starting to lose it, I drove my family away. So I decided it was time for him to do the same! But even when he croaked at the hands at me, it wasn't really enough to satisfy me! So I persisted my killings, torwards men of similar irk. Local business owners with their fucking shitty work. beeping noises and the kick drum slow down, leaving only the crash of the drums and the theremin, while a choir vocalise behind Jim Bagely's last two lines, which are shouted rather than rapidly rapped like his last two verses. Jim: ''Isolated and savage is my new turf!'' But at least I'm not a motherfucking Smurf. choir continues to vocalise over a spinning theremin instrumental while the guitars continue to be played for another 30 seconds before they fade out and the synthesizers become the main focus for another 15 seconds before it book-ends with another two short beeping noises. Category:Blog posts